Tartarus
by Blues32
Summary: Next Gen Story! A mysterious figure forms a rival team for the New Titans. To make matters worse, Raven's daughter Debra is rapidly losing ground to the entity inside her... Rated T for the naughty talk. Read and review!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. This story is to introduce more villains into the next gen world and to further along Conjure's obvious decline, building up to the next story which will have the total collapse. This means you have to wait for me to finish the two stories from my other series before I get working on that. And I apologize to anyone named Melvin. Read and you'll see why. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review…and maybe a week or two later. It was advice I got and I'm going to try it out. Hoping to get more then one or two reviews per story this way. Here's hoping. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Tartarus"**

**Chapter One**

**Outside One Story House**

Nadina Johnson waved to her friends as they drove off. Slipping another breath stick under her tongue to hide the smell of pot from her breath (she already put a crap load of perfume on), she walked up to the door, used her key and let herself in. It was pretty late, so her mom would probably…CLICK. The lights turned on.

Voice: …where were you?

Nadina: Oh, down at the local sock-hop, Mom.

Her mother rolled her pink eyes. Crossing her bony arms, the woman that was once Jinx gave her daughter a glare. It was a running gag with her. Nadia loved to call her mother old. Using outdated lingo was one of her favorite ways to do it. Jinx's life had gone down the tubes since she was twenty. She was diagnosed with lung cancer. What a joke. She not only didn't smoke, she avoided smokers like they had the plague. The smell offended her. Some time later, she got into a relationship with a guy. He had skin the way hers should have been…hair the color hers should have been…if only she was normal. His name was Ronald Summer. Often Jinx had wished he had a more exotic name, but what are you going to do? The attraction was almost COMPLETELY physical. At the time, she still had Sonic's voice in her head, so it was hard to successfully fall in love. Regardless, it was Ronald who got her to go straight again. It was the cancer that kept her that way. Well, that and the chemotherapy, hence her dramatic weight loss. Not to mention the loss her pink locks. Thankfully, she was responding well to the chemotherapy. The cancer had stopped progression and, with luck, would soon begin to go away altogether but it was a slow process. Not long after starting her relationship, Jinx got pregnant. No problem. Ronny (as she called him, affectionately and teasingly) said he'd be there for her. And he was…until the baby came out. She didn't look like him. Furthermore, genetic testing said it wasn't his baby at all! It was absurd…impossible (seeing as how she hadn't had sex with anyone but Ron for a year and a half)…until she realized that ever since she got pregnant, Sonic hadn't said a word. Somehow, she had either given birth to Sonic's daughter…or Sonic himself in a new body. No, a new life would be a better way to phrase it. Nadina was incredibly beautiful, her skin smooth and a rich ALMOST Middle Eastern complexion (though one could argue that she was simply tan). Her eyes were pink like her mother's but lacked the cat-like pupils. She had a beautiful smile that dazzled (though as a child she had to get a lot of fillings because she just kept eating so much damn candy). Well developed, she was the star of the gymnastics team (another reason Jinx suspected she was Sonic reborn as he was incredibly nimble) at school. She was about five foot three, give or take an inch. Her hair was brown, streaked with various colors. Oh yes, Nadina was what some might call "punk". If her mother let her, she would wear nothing but leather and metal. She wore a leather collar with studs on them (because schools don't let you wear spiked collars) and similar bands on her wrists. But what probably stood out the most was Nadina's voice. It was haunting. Oddly enough, however, she had no vocal cords at all. The doctors were stumped as to WHERE her voice was actually coming from. In any case, her singing could make people stop what they were doing and just want to listen. Needless to say, letting her sing in the O.R. would be a dumb idea. She could persuade people with weak wills to do just about anything. Given the amount of cleavage she showed, weakening the will before she uttered a sound, Nadina had reduced most of the boys at school (and some girls) to her obedient lap dogs. Sometimes she'd let them fight over who carried her books, just for fun. Unfortunately, it never worked on her mother.

Jinx: You've been smoking pot again, haven't you?

Nadina: Oh for f sake's, Jean, lighten up.

That was the name she went by these days. Jean bristled.

Jean: Nadina, I am your MOTHER and you WILL show me respect!

Nadina: I'll respect you when you grow some hair, how about that?

Jean snapped her fingers.

Jean: Your phone isn't going to work for a month now. Want me to do the same thing to your MP3 player?

When Jean grounded her daughter from something, she GROUNDED her from it. Nadina gritted her teeth.

Nadina: You…you…how do you DO that?!

Jean: Mommy's secret.

Nadina: I hate you! You think you can control me like some toy, but you can't!

Jean: I'm not trying to control you, damn it! I'm your mother! I want what's best for you!

Nadina: And I suppose that you're an expert on the subject of "what's best for the child I was dumped for"? Don't lie to me, Jean! I know you hate me! I know you blame me for what happened between you and Ron!

Jean hit her hand against the chair she was sitting in.

Jean: You had nothing to do with that! I never blamed you! I l…

Jean's yelling was interrupted by a coughing fit. Nadina's anger left her. She grabbed her mother's oxygen tank (she didn't need pure oxygen all the time, but every now and then this would happen) and put the mask over her face. This was the basis of their relationship, really. When something wasn't wrong, Nadina was a bitch to her, while Jean futilely tried to make her listen. When something went wrong, Nadina was there for her mother instantly, no matter what she had been doing.

Nadina: Breathe, Mom…take it easy…

Jean inhaled the oxygen, sighing as the coughing stopped. Jean whispered (which after that fit was the best she could do) to her.

Jean: (whisper) You're my daughter…I'll always love you.

Nadina: …I know, Mom. Go to sleep, okay?

Nadina went upstairs. Now she felt bad. She was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Grumbling, she picked it up.

Nadina: Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling this late.

Voice: Now, is that anyway to answer the phone?

The voice was deep, obviously male. …it sent chills down Nadina's spine.

Nadina: Last chance to say something important.

Voice: Then I'll get to the point. I have an offer you'd be interested in.

Nadina: You sure you don't want to talk to Mom?

Voice: Is this Nadina Johnson?

Nadina: Yes…

Voice: Then I've got the right person. I know a lot about you, Nadina. I worked with both your mother and father.

Nadina: Y…you know my dad?

The voice chuckled.

Voice: Don't you?

She didn't. Her mother informed her that Ron wasn't her father…but she refused to say who was.

Nadina: What do you want with me?

Voice: Let me respond to that question with one of my own. Have you ever considered a life of crime, Nadina?

Nadina smiled slowly.

Nadina: Everyday. Keep talking, I like where this is going.

Voice: Yes…I thought you might.

:CUE THEME:

**Somewhere Dark: The Next Night**

Nadina smirked to herself. Oh, she was loving this. What bunch this mystery guy had gathered. Seven, including herself. She looked over the group. Four males, two females (not including herself, obviously). There was a curious looking guy in a full body suit, complete with respirator. Reminded her of that old movie with that guy who was always making breathing noises and talking about dark sides. The name escaped her. Anyway, he looked like that, but without the cape and funny hat thing on the mask. You just knew somebody like that was ugly as sin, so she didn't give him much thought. The next guy was big. By big, I mean muscular and that was something she approved of. Unfortunately, he was almost entirely made out of metal. Well, that and his head was lodged in his chest. Okay, no go there too. …and in case your wondering, yes, she does think about that all the time. Near him was a guy (maybe, he was guy shaped at least) who was pretty much blue and featureless. He was also glowing slightly. The only thing that wasn't blue were the two white eyes on his head. Sheesh…good thing this wasn't a blind date because so far she was striking…HELLO! What have we here? The last guy was much better looking then the others…though with her luck his personality was crap. He had blue eyes and brown hair that moved in the…wait…moved in the wind?! What wind, they were inside a building! Ah, worry about it later. Good build…cute face…really liking the completely unbutton shirt thing he had going. Ooo…nice abs. Kind of pale though. Eh, who was she to complain? Her mother was chalk white and her own skin looked kind of odd. On to the ladies…YOW! The first one was kind of…feral looking. Her black hair reached down to just above her butt. She wore a ragged shirt with the sleeves torn off and her pants had holes all over the legs. For shoes, she was wearing thick looking boot. Nadina would hate to be kicked by those. Definitely steel toed. She couldn't say what color her eyes were…the hair was in the way. Her nails were sharp and she kept scraping them against the wall, pacing back and forth like a restless lion. But the OTHER girl…hmm. Nice. Nadina was bisexual. In her mind, her relationships with girls would be more physical then anything else. What she really wanted was a nice guy to settle down with. Have a couple of kids and so on. Of course, they'd have to be okay with her bringing girls home now and then…but honestly, what guy was going to argue? Even if they did, a dose of her voice would be enough to convince them otherwise. The girl in question had shoulder length white hair and green eyes…no, check that. One was green, but the left one was brown. Cool. . At her hips was a pair of large knives and a sword strapped to her back. She was wearing an orange and blue costume. Costumes…feh. What a waste of time. Nadina wouldn't bother wearing one. Nadina noticed a mask tucked into the belt. The girl noticed her looking her over.

Girl: Something bugging you?

Nadina: What's the point of a mask if you don't wear it?

Girl: I don't give a damn who knows who I am. This mask is just to be who I am.

Nadina tilted her head. Well, that made no sense.

Nadina: The hell does that mean?

Girl: Nothing and everything. Don't worry about. …I'm Caroline Albertson.

Nadina: Nadina Johnson.

They shook hands in greeting.

Nadina: …so…any idea what's going on?

Caroline: None. I was promised that if I came here, I could honor my mother's memory. …brain tumor, you see. Died a couple years back.

Nadina: Ouch…sorry to hear that.

Mostly because that made hitting on her awkward. Not that she felt no sympathy for Caroline. It just wasn't overwhelming sympathy. Before they could talk further, a voice filled the room. A look around showed that there were speakers mounted on the walls.

Voice: Ah. I see that everyone has arrived. Allow me to make the introductions. The large one is named Dennis Martins. He is a mechanics genius, as one might imagine. Contrary to appearance, he is NOT a just a head in a metal body. It's just a large battle suit that has a hole in the chest for his head. Obviously the increased size is for intimidation.

Dennis: How the hell did you know that?

The voice continued on. Perhaps there was no way for him to hear what was going on inside the room.

Voice: The one in the black suit and respirator is Alan Kincade. Due to a painful incident, he has to wear that suit to be comfortable. On the plus side, it's incredibly resilient. Also the pain unlocked a special talent. The ability to cause hallucinations. Sometimes they are depressing…other times they can enrage. But more often then not, they terrify. The charming young woman with the animal like disposition…

The feral girl snarled, baring her sharp teeth. Apparently she didn't like his tone.

Voice: …is known simply as Lupine. An odd name considering that her abilities come from a more feline source, though they have evolved far beyond any known cat. Enhanced healing, nigh unbreakable bones, resistance to both heat and cold…not to mention the obvious boosts to her speed, strength, and agility. Of course, her abilities seem to have had an impact on her personality.

Lupine huffed, sitting down.

Lupine: Air funny…

Nadina raised an eyebrow. What the hell did that mean?

Voice: The bright blue fellow has no name. He is simply a solidified mass of energy that gained sentience. Perhaps he WAS someone once, or rather he has the mind of someone who existed once…but if so the memory of that person is gone.

…did the blue guy even have the ability to alter his facial expression (what little a face he had anyway)?

Voice: The white haired young lady is Caroline Albertson, the daughter of a super villain and mercenary.

Caroline snorted.

Caroline: Mom became a merc too after they got together.

Voice: Possessing both her mother's more active brain and her father's ability to regenerate, she's strived to become the type of person her parents would be proud of.

Caroline: The hell I am. I'm also doing this because it's fun.

Nadina: I don't think he can hear you.

Caroline: Oh, he can. Don't be fooled. This is a recording. He's listening to us, I'm sure.

Lupine: Hissing.

Caroline: Exactly. It's hard to hear but there's a faint noise in the background, suggesting that it's prerecorded.

Dennis: I don't hear anything…

Caroline: We've got better ears…though I suspect that hers are much better then mine.

As suggested, the voice hadn't stopped.

Voice: …has a VERY special voice. It can be very persuasive…and if she tries, Nadina can let out a powerful shout that can have unusual effects on whatever she directs it toward.

Nadina: Wait, no I can't…

Voice: …though she hasn't done so since infancy.

Shuddering, Nadina bit her lip. How did this guy know what she did as an infant?!

Voice: Nadina has been using her powers to get what she wants for some time. This usually entails people doing her chores and homework…or convincing those she fancies to say "yes" to any requests she may have, be they male or female. Lastly we have Walter Stevenson. You, perhaps, have noticed the way his clothes and hair are moving in a breeze you don't feel. That is because he's generating his own wind. As one might expect, this has earned him a few nicknames he's not proud of.

Walter clenched his fists.

Walter: Ass…

Voice: This wind can be as gentle as a summer breeze or hit with the force of level 5 tornado. Now, as to the reason I gathered you all here…you're going to form a team of super villains. Alone, it is unlikely ANY of you will amount to much, being stopped constantly by the local superheroes. For those of you who may be considering backing out of the deal, you should be aware that ever since you entered this room, you've been breathing in a potent toxin. In fact, if you don't receive treatment soon, you will die. In the next room are seven vials. These contain a temporary treatment that will last for four days. After that, you will need another dose. I don't need to prove that I'm telling the truth. By now you're all feeling the affects.

Nadina wiped her brow. Damn…it…it was really hot in there…and she felt sick. She coughed and when she pulled her hand back, there was blood. She heard similar coughs.

Voice: Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Time is running out. Live or die…make your choice.

What choice did they have? They went to the next room and drank the vials. After about a minute, the sickness went away.

Nadina: Mom is going to have a fit…

Walter: Man, my parents think I went out to go to the library.

Caroline: What kind of dumbass parents would believe that?

Dennis: Why not?

Caroline: …hey, how can a being of pure energy be infected by…

And before that perfectly good question can be asked, the scene ends.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Tartarus"**

**Chapter Two**

**Underground Training Room: Twenty Minutes Later**

They gaped at the sight before them. Walls…poles…ropes and other things that are often found in an obstacle course…although most don't have guns aimed at the area at the same time.

Dennis: Heh…well…those are just stun guns…I mean, incredibly painful stun guns, but stun guns.

Nadina: How…reassuring.

Voice: As you may have guessed, this is the training room…well, one of them anyway. Before we begin, there's the matter of your names. It would make things too simple for the enemy if we called you "Walter" or "Caroline". I suppose costumes may come later for those who have none, but that will be your choice. Dennis, you will be Talos.

Dennis's eyes brightened.

Dennis: After the living giant bronze statue in "Jason and the Argonauts"?

Caroline: Nerd.

Talos: Bite me.

Voice: Walter, you are now Squall.

Caroline: (nerd voice) After the dork from Final Fantasy VIII?

Talos: Hey, I didn't even know that! Now who's the nerd?

Caroline: You. I'm not a nerd, I'm a gamer geek. Nerds settle for board games and lose their souls to online games. I never touch those.

Voice: As for the blue one, he will be called Melvin.

Silence.

Lupine: …no joke. Serious voice.

Talos: So…Talos, Squall, Lupine, and Melvin so far?

Lupine: Voice try change Lupine name, Lupine leave. No care about toxin.

Voice: Nadina, you shall be called Siren for obvious reasons.

Nadina scratched her head.

Nadina: Why am I being called a siren? My voice isn't loud and piercing…it's beautiful and melodic!

Talos: It's the name of a creature in Greek mythology that had a voice so haunting that any sailor passing its home would turn the ship in that direction and crash on the rocks.

Siren: …ooooh. THAT kind of Siren. …what is this guy's obsession with Greek stuff?!

Voice: Alan, you will be called Phobos.

Squall: The hell?

Phobos: It's Greek for "fear". …I'm sensing a pattern here.

Voice: Lupine…well, that name works, actually.

Lupine: Damn straight.

Voice: So as for Caroline, your new name is Nemesis.

Nemesis groaned.

Nemesis: God of Vengeance. Is that even Greek?

Talos: I think so…

Voice: Now then…if you want to earn your antidotes in four days, I suggest you get to work. Train. Train until you drop from exhaustion. This will continue for a month. Maybe more. Then, if I deem you a successful team, I will present permanent antidotes.

The voice cut off…and the door sealed up behind them.

Nemesis: Yeah…this bastard is definitely watching us…but I can't say if he's even in the same building.

Phobos: We'll look for him later. Let's get to work before the room starts filling with acid or something.

Lupine: Grr…voice best hope Lupine not catch. What Lupine catch…Lupine eat.

Siren: Yeeaaah…that's…charming.

Lupine: Hmph. Lupine not care what Punk-girl think.

Siren: My name is Na…no, I mean, Siren.

Lupine: Lupine not care about that either.

Lupine was actually bad with names…with remembering anything in general, really. By naming people by their appearance, she could easily remember people's faces and names. Lupine…and this may surprise you…was not an educated person. She could neither read nor write. Math was limited to addition and subtraction, more often then not including her fingers if she wanted to do it quickly. In short, her education was crap. It wasn't her fault. How could it be? Just look at her! Did it LOOK like she's even seen a school before?!

Phobos: C'mon, get on with it already.

Talos: Yeah, how hard could it be?

**Six Hours Later**

Nemesis laid on the floor, staring a the ceiling.

Nemesis: (mockingly) How hard could it be? How hard could it be? (normal) Well, genius, as it turns out VERY FING HARD!

Melvin shrugged. Apparently he couldn't speak.

Nemesis: Oh, excuse me! Apparently the glowing smurf had no troubles! Pardon me for having actual muscles to wear out!

Squall: What are YOU complaining about? Some of us are still smoldering from those stupid stun guns!

It would probably have resulted in fist fighting if Phobos hadn't spoken up…or if they could stand. That tends to help.

Phobos: Shut up. I don't need to stand to make you all wet yourselves in terror. We're going to be stuck together for a while, so let's learn to live with it. Besides, this may just go somewhere. If we can learn to stand each other for a month, maybe we can actually take this whole city.

Squall: Fine, fine…can anyone move yet?

Melvin raised his hand.

Squall: Besides Melvin?

Melvin lowered his hand and crossed his arms in annoyance.

Lupine: Lu…Lupine can…

Lupine struggled to stand, making it to her feet before falling on her face instead of her back like before.

Lupine: …Lupine shame not know bounds.

Talos: Yet her vocabulary does.

Nemesis glowered at him.

Nemesis: You bastard!

Lupine: Lupine not need defending!

Nemesis: Defending?! I'm not defending you! I wanted to say that!

Lupine growled.

Lupine: One month, Lupine have revenge.

This was going to be a long month.

**One Weeks Later: Dining Room**

Lupine growled in annoyance.

Lupine: Why no food? When come in room, there food. Every time.

Phobos: Probably yet another test or something.

Squall: Oh, now what…?

The voice clicked on.

Voice: You've no doubt noticed the lack of food.

Nemesis: No, I thought we were having air tonight.

Talos: Wow, you are REALLY bitter.

Nemesis: You bet your pocket protector I am. I get pissed when I'm hungry.

Lupine: Then Sarcastic Girl always hungry.

A few people snickered.

Voice: …and now that the quips have stopped, I'll continue.

Squall: Wow, this guy is good.

Voice: You'll get your food after you all listen to tidbits of information about your teammates. No idle gossip, mind you. Pure facts only.

Siren: Damn, that's the best kind…

Squall: You mean there's another kind?

Voice: Phobos suffered from a mental disorder as a child and was put in an asylum for troubled children. Unfortunately, there were some doctors interested in…methods that had yet to be approved. Nor would they ever be, for that matter. The plan was to place young Alan into a sensory deprivation tank, filled with experimental fluids, mostly hallucinogenic in nature. If something went wrong…well…you could never tell what those catatonic patients would do. Sometimes they just suddenly snap out of it and do something…unexpected. In any case the exposure not only destroyed his body in many ways, but also turned his nightmarish delusions into something he could inflict on others, rather then experience himself…starting with the doctors who thought it was a good idea to experiment with a traumatized young boy. He lived in agony until he was able to frighten the right person, getting a suit made that would easy his suffering. Unfortunately, he couldn't breathe well in it, hence the respirator.

Phobos made no attempt to dispute any of the statements. It was safe to say it was the truth.

Voice: Talos was the typical ninety pound weakling…and that would probably be an exaggeration in his favor. What he lacked in muscle…and height for that matter…he made up for in brains. Unfortunately, when your mother is dead and your father was a former star football player…well, as you can imagine, Daddy disagreed with his son on many points…and made dramatic assumptions about his gender preference.

Talos: Dad, you asshole…

Voice: But we all have our limits. One day the son built a suit to dramatically increase his strength, among other things. No, Siren, not that.

Siren: …oh.

Voice: And as for Dad…? Well…he wouldn't be tackling anything unless somebody tossed his limbless body around. Deep seated aggression can make the most timid of people into monsters, don't you agree? Then there were the bullies…of course, exoskeleton suits have no fingerprints, do they?

Certainly explained why nobody ever saw him outside of the suit.

Voice: Nemesis…an interesting story. Her father, a mercenary with diarrhea of the mouth, her mother, a former super villain turned mercenary and an odd fascination with an obvious mental patient.

Nemesis: Hey, prick! Don't talk about my mom like that!

Talos: He meant your dad was the mental patient.

Nemesis: I know that, but she wasn't FASCINATED with him! That makes him sound like a science project.

Voice: Sadly her mother died of a brain tumor several years ago. The tumor affected her memory, causing bouts of hysterical moments where she didn't remember where she was or who the people around her were. She always recovered in time, but for up to two minutes at a time, she would demand her daughter to tell her where she was or she'd cut her.

Nemesis: She never said that! She threatened to shoot my knees once she found her gun.

Voice: The death of her mother affected her father deeply and he buried himself in his work. As his daughter got "A" after "A", award after award, he took no notice. She was determined to gain his respect…no, more then that. She was determined to surpass him.

Nemesis shrugged.

Nemesis: Daddy didn't give me enough hugs and now I'm going to cut people. Classic case, really.

Voice: Squall was born with his abilities. He aspired for great things…well, actually he aspired to be like that cartoon character. You know the one.

Talos: Oh, I love that cartoon.

Nemesis: You are such a fanboy.

Voice: Unfortunately, Dad was a drunk and to escape the pain, Mom turned to pills. Somewhere along the line, delusions of heroism died and bitterness set in. Lupine was born different. Always wild, always difficult. Unfortunately, she was born to very religious parents who mistook her actions as those of one possessed.

Lupine looked away from the others.

Voice: At the age of five, she was put through a long, grueling exorcism. Not actually being possessed, however, nothing happened as a result…other then starvation, lack of hygiene, and other horrific things. Yelled at, splashed with water, told she was a monster and a liar, eventually it became too much for a young child to bear. She broke free from her restraints and murdered her parents.

The others were startled at the sudden choked sob that came from Lupine. She wiped her eyes.

Lupine: L…Lupine not…want kill parents. Parents make Lupine kill! Lupine good girl! Was good girl!

Voice: Her descent into a regressed state of mind complete, she lived in the wild until a French family took her in. They named her Lupine, mistakenly thinking she was raised by wolves. They taught her to speak…limitedly and focusing more on English since they were in the United States…and to groom herself. Lupine's behavior, however, so was bad that they were compelled to send her to an orphanage for trouble children. She never made it there, escaping and living on her own until now. Which reminds me, I'm going to have you checked, Lupine. Dental and all that.

Squall: Good idea. I think she's got that gum disease…um…gangsalnitus.

Talos: Gingivitis.

Nemesis: Yeah, gangs all night-us is what Siren dreams about.

Siren: Oh my god, do I talk in my sleep!?

Everyone was silent. Siren sighed.

Siren: I was joking…you know, trying to go with your jokes to show I'm a good sport? Oh, screw you guys.

Voice: Siren's appearance and powers suggest that her powers are a mix of her obvious mother…but her father has been dead for about twenty years.

Siren sputtered.

Siren: What?!

Voice: I worked with him…knew him well. A flirtatious, womanizing sort. Always looking out for himself and willing to destroy orphanages if he thought it would amuse him…that is until he met Siren's mother. After a rough start, the two began an earnest relationship…one marred by the fact that his own sonic powers were destroying his body. But she stuck by him, even going so far as to force a local mad scientist to work to cure him. Unfortunately, the original Teen Titans ruined the process. He became a sound based monster before being utterly destroyed and her mother deafened. …but then for no reason, her hearing returned. She began to claim that she could hear his voice. It was called madness, of course, but given that she somehow gave birth to his daughter while with another man years later…perhaps she wasn't as insane as people thought.

Siren held her head. Wow…daughter of a dead dude. How wild was that?

Nemesis: Wow. You win. I thought I had a f up family history, but you win.

Voice: …and Melvin…um…well, he's Melvin. Dinner shall be served momentarily.

Lupine: Good…Lupine stomach make noise.

Nemesis: All of Lupine make noise. Lupine never shut up.

Lupine: Sarcastic Girl get name change. Now called Bitch.

Squall: Oooo…you going to take that?

Nemesis: What, you expect us to have a fight? Maybe wrestle in the mud?

Shrugging, Squall watched as the usual faceless automaton came in with the food. Mmm…unidentifiable food stuff.

Squall: I wouldn't MIND it.

Talos: Who would?

Melvin raised his hand.

Phobos: Melvin, why are you even here? You can't eat.

Melvin laid his head on the table, depressed. Why does no one like Melvin?

**That One Story House Again**

Jinx swore into the phone.

Jinx: You had no right to take her from me!

Voice: You should calm down, Jean. A woman in your condition needs to mind her stress level.

Jinx: Give my daughter back!

Did he really think that just by calling and explaining, that she'd accept it?! …'cause that's what he did. See, I…um…look, just go along with it. I'm just taking up space at this point.

Voice: She chose to come. She'll serve my purpose. Who knows? Maybe she'll obtain that infamy that you so desired at her age.

Jinx: If I find you…I swear I'll kill you.

Voice: I doubt you'd be able to even find me. In that rare event, I know you wouldn't be able to kill me.

Jinx just clenched her teeth.

Jinx: I…I'll…

Voice: Do nothing if you want to see her alive again. You know me, Jinx. Would I hesitate to kill her if I saw fit?

Biting her lip, Jinx hung her head.

Jinx: Just…if she gets hurt, I'll make you pay. I'm sure people would be very interested to know you're back.

Voice: Now Jinx…do you really think anyone will believe someone who has a history of mental illness?

He was right…there was no way they'd believe her.

Jinx: …I hate you so much.

Voice: We'll keep in touch.

CLICK. Jinx threw the phone aside, tears trickling down her face. She had tried. She had tried to keep her little girl out of trouble. But what could she do in her state of health? It was hard to be there for her when it was hard to go up the damn stairs some days! She used a cane for crying out loud…and she wasn't even forty yet! Damn it! What had she done wrong?! Out of all the HIVE, she was the least twisted by far! She wasn't motivated by the same childish impulses, she avoided causing injury when she could…she wasn't the best person, but damn it, she certainly wasn't the worst! She coughed and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

Jinx: (thinking) _Wally…why did it have to go wrong?_ (aloud) Damn you, Sonic, I wish you had never come back!

Having finally said what she hadn't dared even thought for years, Jinx covered her face with her hands and cried.

**Two Weeks Later: Training Room**

Phobos hissed through his respirator. The training had gotten harder. His suit had a massive gash in it. The exposed flesh was searing in pain. The others winced. It was gray and bubbled...disgusting. There was absolutely no way to tell what color it had been before. It looked almost…rotten. Lupine stayed back, complaining of a horrible smell from his flesh. Talos examined the suit.

Phobos: So can you repair it or not?

Talos: Have you seen me? Look at this suit. I can fix your containment suit no problem. Well, one problem. it may take time.

Siren: I'll sing him to sleep. That'll knock him out.

Phobos snorted.

Phobos: What do I look like, an infant?

One song directed at him later, Phobos was sleeping like a baby. Squall whistled.

Squall: Wow. What else can you do, Siren?

Siren winked.

Siren: Come to my room some time and I'll show you.

Nemesis: Greeeeaat. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pour acid in my ears in a vain attempt to rid myself of the image those words just inspired.

Lupine: Save acid for Lupine.

Talos: Why didn't the rest of us fall asleep?

Siren: Because I said "go to sleep, Alan". I used his name. I figured he might not respond so well to "Phobos" because he hasn't been using that name for nearly as long.

Silence.

Talos: And Melvin fell asleep because…?

Siren: He's an idiot.

They all had a very sneaking suspicion that Melvin wouldn't be on the team for very long.

Lupine: Anyone got marker? Lupine want doodle on Smurf Man face.

Squall: Now you're talking! Let's put a face on that face!

The two ran off to acquire markers. Talos shrugged.

Talos: Well, they're getting along better.

Nemesis: Life and death situations do that for you.

Siren: …um…Talos? Aren't you supposed to be fixing his stupid suit?

Talos: Huh…? OH! Oh crap, you're right.

Talos picked him up and left with him. Now alone. Siren moved closer to Nemesis.

Siren: You know…

She ran her hand along Nemesis's cheek.

Siren: …we don't spend NEARLY as much time together as I would like.

Nemesis slapped her hand away.

Nemesis: Don't toy with me. I can slit your throat before you can scratch your head.

Siren blinked and scratched her head. Sighing, Nemesis shrugged.

Nemesis: You've got to say "go" first!

Siren: Come on…don't be so hard to get.

Smiling, Siren put her arm around Nemesis's waist.

Nemesis: Would you get off me already?!

Siren: Why?

Shoving her away, Nemesis pulled her sword off her back and held it to Siren's throat.

Nemesis: That's why. I know how you think, Siren. You think you can have anyone you want. You think your voice could turn anyone you want into your love slave or something. It doesn't work on me.

Siren: But why? Why doesn't it work?

Nemesis: Because my brain is too strong. I use about 68 percent of my brain. Most humans use ten. Mom used about ninety, but Dad's blood diluted it a bit. I don't mind you, Siren. You're alright in my book…but if you EVER try that on me again, I'll cut off a finger.

Siren frowned.

Siren: What good would that do?

Nemesis: YOUR finger.

Siren: OH! …oh, yeah, that is much more of a threat. Okay, okay. I get the hint.

Nemesis put her sword back.

Nemesis: Besides…I'm not gay.

Siren: Neither were most of my other female partners.

Nemesis: You're going to get yourself sick.

Siren: No way. I ask first. People find it hard to lie to me.

Nemesis: And if they don't know?

Siren: …hmm…okay, point taken. I'll send them to get tested first.

Nemesis slapped her on the back.

Nemesis: Atta girl. See, I'm fair. No hard feelings and whatever. Try Lupine. She's not that bad looking. A little wild…

Siren: Eeeh…I'll try Squall instead.

Nemesis: I thought you were gay.

Siren: Nope. Bi.

Nemesis: Man, that makes it twice as easy to find someone, huh?

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Tartarus"**

**Chapter Three**

**Workshop**

Talos was almost finished repairing the suit when Lupine entered and curled on the floor. Talos gave her a puzzled look.

Talos: What are you doing?

Lupine: Lupine like machines.

Well, that was odd. Shrugging, he got back to work.

Talos: What do you like about them?

Lupine: Lots. How machine work…smell of oil…soft humming noise of machine…

Talos: Didn't figure you for someone with mechanical interests.

Lupine: Nobody figure Lupine think anything. Listen to Lupine talk, think Lupine stupid. Lupine NOT stupid. Words always move.

Talos: Words…move? Huh?

Lupine sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her hair fell from her face, revealing green eyes that had heavy rings around them.

Lupine: Lupine no read. Can't read. When try, words move.

Talos: Dyslexia, huh?

Lupine: Metal man ask Lupine? Lupine not know why words move!

Talos: It sounds like Dyslexia to me.

Lupine: …Metal Man fix?

Talos: It's not your eyes, Lupine, it's your brain.

Lupine sat up and snarled.

Lupine: Not stupid! Not!

Talos: No, no, no. It's nothing like that. Things are just getting mixed up when they go from your eyes to your brain.

Lupine: …but not stupid?

Talos: Exactly.

Lupine laid back down.

Lupine: …Lupine not want be stupid.

Talos knelt next to her. She grabbed his metal arm as it reached toward her.

Lupine: Lupine not want be touched either. Face easily removed. Want see?

Gulping, Talos stood back up.

Talos: Er…no. Just wanted to make you feel better.

Lupine: …Metal Man not much of villain.

Talos: I mutilated my dad, remember? I'm plenty villain. Just don't see a reason to get mad at you. We're on the same side, so why bother?

Lupine: Hn. Work. Lupine want watch.

Talos: Still think that's weird…

Lupine: Lupine still not care. Hissing Man wake up soon. Hurry up.

Still a little confused, Talos got back to work. Lupine just watched, her claws digging tiny gouges into the floor as she ran her fingers along the surface over and over.

**Dining Room: Four Days Later**

The group gathered around the table.

Voice: Congratulations. You've all passed to the final stage. I've watched you grow tolerant of one another…start to click. You're ready.

A robot brought out seven vials, putting one in front of each team member.

Voice: This is the last dose. With this, the toxin in your systems will disappear.

Talos: About time…

Nemesis: Wait a second…he watched us?! I showered while I was here! Numerous times!

Squall: We all did…

Nemesis: Like I give a damn!

Phobos: Let's just drink the damn stuff.

…in case you're wondering, Phobos has a retractable straw thing in his mask. So down the hatch.

Voice: And now I pronounce you all…Tartarus.

Silence.

Talos: (sigh) It's the name of the place the Titans were sealed to be tortured for all time.

Others: Oh…!

Voice: This base is now completely open to you, including the exit. Do as you like. Oh, and I've taken the liberty of informing your parents…for those who HAVE them of your whereabouts. Nemesis, your father says to remember to change your socks often, as you have that tendency to get foot odor.

Nemesis: Dad…you dickhead…

Voice: And Siren, your mother is worried, but understands your decision.

Siren: Thank god…

Voice: Have fun…and remember…as long as the Titans exists, you'll be in danger of capture. It may be wise to remove them. And now…you're on your own. Graduation is over.

There was a click and it was over.

Squall: So…what do we do now?

Phobos: We do what he suggested. Let's get rid of the Titans. If something goes wrong, we make an escape. If you get left behind, we're not going to turn back and help. We'll just break you out of jail later. It'll be easier to do.

Squall: I can feel the love.  
Siren: No, that's my hand, sorry. It happens when I daydream.

**Titan Tower: Roof, as day is dawning**

Conjure stared at out at the horizon, taking in the sight of the rising sun. She always loved sun rise. It was the symbol that, no matter how bad things were, life would go on. A symbol of hope…that the darkest night would always give way to day.

Appa: _Feh. You hate the sun and you know it. You never tan, just burn to a frigging crisp._

Well, that was true…but she liked sunrises. She heard the door open behind her.

Hood: I figured you'd be here.

Conjure: Why?

Hood: You seem to like the roof. …it worries me, actually.

Conjure sighed. She knew what he meant.

Conjure: Afraid I'll jump?

Hood: Did I say that?

Conjure: I can't imagine another reason you would disapprove of me being up here. I like it here, Hood. That's all. I like the smell of the ocean air…the gentle breeze on my face…

To her surprise, Hood sat down next to her. She almost laughed, shaking her head.

Conjure: The hood is going to make the last one difficult for you to experience.

Hood: Are you having trouble sleeping, Conjure?

Of course she was. It was getting to be impossible. Appa seemed to only allow her up to three hours a night. Enough to prevent her from collapsing, but not enough to help her think straight. No doubt it was another measure to weaken her will. Conjure had to admit, she was impressed.

Conjure: …Hood…I…do you believe that someone is up there, watching us?

She gestured to the sky. Hood looked at her. She could sense his befuddlement at the question.

Hood: I thought your religion didn't include a 'god' exactly.

Conjure: It's true, Azar isn't exactly a god, nor a goddess to be more gender specific. It's why we don't capitalize her pronouns. She was once like any of us, mortal and fallible. Yet she managed to go beyond our limitations and achieve something close to divinity.

Hood: How?

Conjure: It isn't included in the writing. Besides, such things aren't for all of us. It's best to not think of it. But enough of that part…do you believe, Hood?

Hood: No. There's way too much suffering in the world.

Conjure shook her head.

Conjure: That's our fault, isn't it? What kind of deity makes our choices for us?

Hood: We didn't make diseases.

Conjure: The planet has only so much space. Something has to keep the population down.

Hood leaned back.

Hood: That's a pretty messed up way to look at it…but why'd you ask me anyway?

Conjure: …curiosity and a lack of sleep. So…did you want something or were you just checking on me?

Hood: Actually…I was wondering if you want to go out and grab breakfast.

Conjure: I…

Hood: You haven't been eating much…I thought a big breakfast would do you some good.

Appa snickered.

Appa: _I think he likes you, my little Debra. I think he LIKES you likes you, if you know what I mean._

Conjure sighed. Regardless of reasons, he had a point. Not that anyone could see them with her dress on, but her ribs were starting to show.

Conjure: My appetite isn't what it was…but yes, I'll go. Er…but how will you eat with that mask on?

Hood: …I've got another one…more of a cloth type mask. I don't like it much, but that way I can lift it up to my nose.

Conjure: Alright. Let me get change into something more…average then this. Though my skin will undoubtedly give away my identity, I'd hate to go into battle with maple syrup staining my clothes.

Conjure got up and left to get changed.

Appa: _How nice for you. Your first date. Pick something nice, hmm?_

Conjure shook her head. It wasn't a date. …dates were done in the evening, weren't they?

Appa: _Ha! You really are naïve. I love it! And only married people can have babies, which are delivered by storks!_

Conjure: (grumbling) Oh shut up…

Appa: _Oh, I like that too…very hostile of you, pacifist._

…argh…

**Breakfast Type Place**

Insert restaurant title of your choice. Perkins, I-HOP, I don't care. Debra had a ham and cheese omelet while Hood had French toast.

Debra: This is good…thank you.

Hood: No problem. I'm just glad you're eating.

Naturally she was being stared at…green and sitting across from a guy in a mask…it was the sort of thing that got the attention of others. Of course, by now, she was used to it.

Appa: _Liar…you hate them. Judging you…examining you like a science project…amused by you like a monkey in a cage!_

…okay, maybe she still was bothered by it, but she couldn't blame them.

Hood: You okay?

Debra: Fine. Just fine.

Hood: You know you can talk to us, right?

Scoffing, Debra sipped her orange juice before speaking.

Debra: That's a fine sentiment coming from the guy who doesn't even eat with us.

Hood: I need time to get to know you guys.

Debra: And you still act like a jerk to everyone but me.

Hood: …Debra…what's happening to you? You're so edgy all the time…

That was the big question. And part of her wanted to tell him. Part of her wanted to throw herself to the ground and beg him to lock her away. …but what good would it do? Nothing could help her. She was still going to lose. Damn it all, Debra could hide from the fact no longer. She was going down…but not without a fight. Before she succumbed, Debra vowed to do as much good as she possible could.

Debra: It's…complicated. I'll be alright.

Hood: If you need help…

Debra: You already made that clear. I'll be fine. I just…have things to deal with.

She continued eating.

Hood: …if you say so.

They ate in silence for a moment.

Little Girl: 'cuse me…

Debra felt a tug on her hoodie's sleeve. Turning, she saw a girl with blonde pigtails looking up at her. She was in a blue dress, had little white sneakers on and her brown eyes full of childish wonder.

Debra: Um…yes?

Little Girl: You're one of the Teen Titans, huh?

Debra: Yes, I am.

Little Girl: I knew it! You're the one in the pretty dress. I got a blue dress too, see?

Debra smiled softly as the little girl spun around for her to see.

Debra: Yes, I do. It's very pretty. My name is Debra, what's yours?

Stephanie: My name is Stephanie. Stephanie Alden.

She frowned.

Stephanie: Huh…

Debra: What's wrong?

Stephanie: Your face looks different then the picture I got.

Digging through a child's pocketbook (which was more then likely full of candy rather then money) she pulled out a newspaper clipping with a picture of the team. Her face was clearly seen in the shot. Debra tried not to gasp. Confronted with the difference, she knew that the face in that clipping wasn't the one she saw in the mirror that morning. Her face was bonier. The cheeks bone was higher…it…it looked more…wicked.

Stephanie: Are you okay?

Debra smiled again and patted her head.

Debra: Would you do me a favor, Stephanie? Keep that picture, no matter what happens. Okay?

Stephanie: Okay.

She left and Debra sighed.

Hood: Still have nothing to say?

Debra: Nothing at all, Hood. …finish your French Toast, hmm?

Hood: One more question. …were you surprised?

Conjure's response was to raise a questioning eyebrow.

Hood: That I'm black. Were you surprised?

Conjure: Hmm. Surprised…surprised…

Hood: It's a simple question.

Conjure: For you perhaps…but I had to eliminate the emotion as soon as it began to rise. I have to recall what it felt like and identify it. It's exceedingly difficult to me. Surprised…no. No, I can't say I was. I really had no expectations as to your skin color. Why would I? In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if you were purple. The green skin makes it hard to judge anyone on appearance alone.

He chuckled softly.

Hood: I guess it would.

Conjure: This isn't why you hide your skin from us, is it? It has to be deeper then something so trivial.

Hood: It is. …but I guess showing my chin wouldn't hurt. Maybe I should stick to this mask.

Conjure: I don't know…it's awful flimsy. I doubt it offers any protection at all. …but you could wear it to meals instead of eating in your room. We're friends. Don't hide what doesn't need to be hidden.

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Make no mistake…by now, Skeemat considered everyone in the tower her friend…except Hood. In fact, the only person who considered Hood a friend had to be Conjure. Nobody understood why. Enough of that though. Right now she had two of those friends breathing down her neck.

Helios: Our own car…this is so awesome…

M: …and don't forget the turbo. And the spring booster.

Helios: This isn't the Mach 4…

M: 5, moron.

Helios blinked.

Helios: They made a sequel?

M: …and I want oil slicks! Oil slicks for the masses!

Skeemat: …what does Ebony SEE in you?

M: Besides my rugged good looks and charm, I have a great sense of humor.

Skeemat burst into laughter, banging her fist on the side of the soon to be completed car.

Skeemat: Well, you got the last one right!

Helios laughed as well. M paused.

M: …so, we're painting flames on the side, right?

Skeemat: I hate you…I really do.

Helios: I thought you hated me.

Skeemat: Nah, you're too much of a chubby rascal.

She pinched his cheek, making him grumble in annoyance.

M: No, no. That's not how you get back at her, you do this. So, this car's going to have a flamethrower hidden in the headlights, right?

Skeemat: What? No! We're superheroes! Superheroes don't light crap on fire!

M: What if it's a giant wooden monster or something?

Skeemat: Now you're being stupid. The day we're attacked by Ents is the day Helios streaks down the streets.

Helios: The hell?! Why me?

Skeemat shrugged, continuing her work.

Skeemat: It's called being cautious. If we're attacked by Ents, I don't want him looking at me and saying, "You said you'd streak". And I'd be like, "I was kidding." And he'd say, "I don't care." See my problem?

M: But nobody wants to see that…

Skeemat: Exactly. So nobody actually has to keep any promises. See, Helios? Works out for you too.

M: You're clever…like a genius or something.

Skeemat groaned.

Skeemat: You do that on purpose.

M: Hey, I think it's funny and so does everyone but you.

Skeemat: Okay…the car is pretty much finished. I just have to add all those stupid special touches. …still not sure about the flamethrower. It would be awfully close to the engine…not a very sound design choice. …hmm. Either way, I'd like to install an A.I. into the car.

Helios: …why?

M: So it can be like Knight Rider, obviously.

Skeemat: Don't be stupid. …the car's name was Kip. Either way, I do want it to be able to think for itself on a limited capacity. Say for example, we're out of the tower and something comes up. We'll be able to call the car to us, with it traveling the best roads, in regards to traffic and distance.

Helios and M huddled, muttering. Skeemat rolled her eyes under her mask. Here it comes…something stupid…in 5, 4, 3, 2…M looked up.

M: So, if I want it to get me a Sprite, no ice, it'll buy me one at the nearest drive-thru?

CLANG. The screwdriver bounced off the wall.

Skeemat: Would you two shut up about your stupid add-ons?! It's a car! A crime fighting car! It's bullet proof, it's acid proof, it's built like a friggin' TANK! It's not designed for your LEISURE!

Silence.

Helios: …you really need to work on that temper. You lose more tools that way.

Skeemat sputtered before letting out a shuddering sigh.

Skeemat: …one moment.

Skeemat pressed two buttons on the side of her mask.

Skeemat: Hey. He's doing it again.

Ebony appeared, tapping her foot.

Ebony: M…what have I told you about this?

M looked sheepish.

M: That you didn't want any girls beating on me but you.

Ebony: That's right. And to boot, you're trying it with my best friend? That's just not right…the only reason I'm not mad is because you weren't directly challenging…was he directly challenging you?

Skeemat: (weirded out) No…

Okay, this wasn't exactly what she was aiming for. She expected Ebony would scold him and drag him out. …and she kind of was scolding him…but for slightly disturbing reasons.

Ebony: Well, there you go. Of course, I am kind of upset…perhaps we can work out my aggression in the training room?

M: You'll lose.

Ebony: Now THAT'S a challenge. Come on, M.

They both disappeared. Skeemat looked at Helios.

Skeemat: …um…how long have they been dating?

Helios: Uh…almost a month I think.

Skeemat: …that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Helios: And yet I'm slightly jealous.

Skeemat: …least it's not just me. I'm just going to…um…get back to work.

Helios: Yeah, I'll leave you alone now.

Nodding, Skeemat got back to work on the car.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe New Titans in…

"**Tartarus"**

**Chapter Four**

**Conjure's Room: After Breakfast**

She had to admit…meeting little Stephanie cheered her up a bit. Who knew she had a fan?

Appa: _A fan? She likes your dress, not you._

A fan of her sense of fashion then. Appa snorted.

Appa: _You're making jokes now? I know you're cracking._

Conjure rolled her eyes. Whatever. Someone out there cared. Without even knowing her, the little girl kept a picture. …if only she was healthier, she'd take a real picture and give it to her. In her current state, why bother? She was ugly…

Appa: _Ugly?! Bite your tongue, my little Debra! You're beautiful. You've just lost a little weight, that's all._

Conjure: I once weighed 115 pounds. Thanks to you, I weigh 95 pounds. I'm ANOREXIC because of you, Appa.

Appa: _You're talking to me again…out loud. Not a good sign._

Conjure groaned and held her head.

Conjure: I don't care. This is my room, nobody can hear me if I talk low enough, not even my sister.

Appa: _Whatever makes you feel better. _

Appa laughed in her head. The laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Conjure: The door is open.

Beast Boy opened the door.

Beast Boy: Hey. You missed breakfast again.

Conjure: Actually, I didn't. I got a bite to eat with Hood. Ham and cheese omelet, it was very good.

Beast Boy: …Hood? Are we talking about the same guy who eats in his room?

Conjure: He apparently now has a mask that he can wear and eat at the same time. He's told me he'll start eating with us from now on.

Beast Boy looked skeptical. Conjure crossed her arms.

Conjure: What?

Beast Boy: You really think he'll do that?

Conjure: Why not? He said he would and I've no reason to not trust his word.

Beast Boy: Besides him being a total recluse?

Conjure: Daniel…I'm just as much a recluse as he is. No, more so. I can't even expose my feelings to myself.

Beast Boy: Yeah…but you've got a reason for that.

Conjure: And you assume he doesn't?

Conjure held her head.

Conjure: It never ceases to amaze me how whenever you talk to me, you shove your foot in your mouth.

Beast Boy: Wha…what?

Conjure was usually so polite and even tempered…hearing her snap, even at such a mild tone was a surprise. Conjure gestured.

Conjure: Just go away. Leave me alone.

Beast Boy left, stunned. He didn't have time to think about it before the alarm went off. Trouble.

**Museum**

The place had been broken into…the broken doors told them that much. Whoever it was, they were either very dumb or it was a trap. Hood deduced all this as soon as he saw the bashed down doors. Caution told him to expect the latter.

Hood: (whisper) I don't like this…stay on your toes, all of you.

M: (whisper) But my feet don't touch the ground.

Skeemat: (muttering) I was almost finished the car too…

Hood rolled his eyes and kept moving through the dark museum. Inside, they found Talos, messing with…stuff.

Ebony: …does this feel wrong to anyone else?

Hood: …very.

Ebony yelped as she was tackled by Lupine who snarled and snapped her teeth, trying to bite her.

M: Hey, only I get to…YOW!

A blue beam narrowly missed M's head as Melvin attacked. Before M could recover, Melvin grabbed him, flying up with him. Appa slid out of Conjure, blocking the sword swing from Nemesis as Beast Boy was flung into the wall by a huge gale. Skeemat found herself dodging the aforementioned stuff as Talos attacked her. Siren let out a shriek that sent Helios reeling, covering his ears in pain.

Phobos: The Teen Titans…back after so long only to leave so soon.

Hood: We'll see about that.

Phobos: The only thing we're going to see is what keeps you up at night.

M dodged another blast from Melvin.

M: You're going to show him coffee?

M teleported behind Melvin and gave him a small dose of his explosive power. Hood attacked Phobos before he could gather enough wits to use his powers on him, striking him along side his head with his nightstick. The suit he wore offered protection, of course, but it was enough to daze him. Nemesis swung her sword again, still getting only Appa.

Nemesis: Come on! Fight me already! This is humiliating!

Conjure: I don't approve of violence. I…oof!

Smirking, Nemesis pulled her fist back. By swinging her sword in one direction, and her fist in the other just as quickly, Appa couldn't block both. Of course, it would naturally block the deadly strike. Nemesis put her sword away and drew her knives.

Nemesis: Too bad. I not only approve, I advocate.

Conjure: You didn't let me finish. I don't approve…but SHE does!

Appa lashed out in the form of a snake, one of Conjure's most common uses. A large enough snake can easily bind a crook without hurting them, after all. Nemesis dodged it, hurling one of her knives at Conjure's head. Appa knocked it aside.

Nemesis: I don't think so, Lime-girl.

Meanwhile, Ebony sent Lupine sprawling with a shadow ram. Lupine flipped up, growling.

Ebony: You bit my hand! What the hell, lady?!

Lupine: Whiny girl lucky. Lupine aiming for throat.

Ebony: WHINY?!

Ebony leapt at Lupine, clawing her across the face. Stunned that someone else would use similar tactics of her own, Lupine didn't move until Ebony kicked her in the mouth. Lupine rolled and touched her face.

Lupine: Whiny girl…cut Lupine…

Ebony: Now who's whining?

Lupine: Lupine not whine…

She grinned wickedly.

Lupine: Lupine excited!

Lupine charged Ebony, clawing at the shadow wall she put up to protect herself. Talos swung his huge metal fist at Skeemat, missing her head by inches.

Talos: You call that a battle suit? Looks more like a cheap special effect for a B Movie.

Skeemat: Is that right?

Skeemat pointed her wrist mounted gun at him and fired a concussion blast. It was like getting hit by a battering ram, sending him across the room.

Skeemat: Does THAT feel like a cheap special effect, asswipe? Only a guy would think that bigger makes it better.

Siren: Oh, it does! It does! Excuse me, big guy…you wouldn't want to hurt little me, would you? A big strong man like you against a little helpless girl like me?

Helios paused, his mind fogging. Her voice…it was…so beautiful. So hard to ignore. He completely missed it as Beast Boy used the added muscle of a rampaging elephant to his disposal and charged right through Squall's wind, punching him away. Siren smirked and looked to see who needed help the most.

Siren: Ah…sweetie, be a dear and take care of that masked boy attacking my friend, hmm? I'd be ever so grateful.

Grateful…that was good. Helios grabbed Hood.

Hood: What are you doing, Helios?!

Helios: Gotta do what she says…

Skeemat: You big dummy! Snap out of it, you bloated bastard!

The insults began to cut through the fog. His grip loosened…but it was too late. Phobos triggered his powers on Hood. The world around him faded away. A man stumbled out of the darkness, skin rotting. Yet Hood knew that moustache anywhere. And the bullet holes and blood stained clothes were a good indication as well.

Hood: D…dad?

Hood's Dad: Why? Why did you let me die…? You knew what I was doing, but you didn't even try to stop it…

Back in the real world, Hood struggled frantically, screaming.

Skeemat: HELIOS, LET HIM G…AAGH!

Talos punched her across the face again, the clang of metal on metal resonating in the museum. Helios dropped Hood, shaking his head. Confused, he turned toward Talos, grabbing his arm as he pulled it back to punch Skeemat again. Talos pulled but he was too strong.

Helios: Get off her!

M's continued fight with Melvin took a sudden turn as the next explosive ball he sent at Melvin caused him to lose electrical cohesion. In other words, what kept Melvin in one piece, disappeared. M blinked in confusion.

M: …uh…YEAH! And don't come back!

Told you Melvin wouldn't last long. Upon hearing Hood scream (and feeling his raw terror), Conjure broke off from fighting Nemesis and ran to help him. Before Nemesis could follow, she was hit by Squall. Beast Boy had tossed him with gorilla arm power. Lupine was getting the upper hand as Ebony had slowly lost herself to her instincts, attacking in a manner similar to Lupine's. At the last second, however, Ebony remembered what she was capable of and used her shadow as a net as Lupine leapt at her again. As Lupine struggled to get out, Ebony kicked her.

Ebony: And that's for clawing my boob, bitch!

Which was the reason Ebony lost control in the first place. …that freaking HURT! Thankfully it was only the top of her chest, but still! Come on! That's just not right! Anyway, Conjure was running toward Hood when Siren got in the way, kicking her aside.

Siren: Not so fast, Bones. Let's listen to him scream for a while longer. I wonder how long it'll be before his vocal cords just…pfft. Give out.

Conjure: Move, now.

Siren: Make. Me.

In that instant, something inside Conjure broke.

Appa: _Make her. Make her. MAKE HER! MAKE HER! DO IT NOW!_

Conjure: FINE! I **WILL** MAKE YOU!

Appa shot out like an arrow from the quiver, taking the form of a puma and clawing at Siren who just barely dodged it. A tentacle wrapped around her leg and she was flung into the wax models of the cavemen. All Conjure knew was the anger that had been swelling in her heart since she was four years old. Anger that had become pure hatred. Siren was thrown around like a rag doll. Startled by this, Phobos dropped his power. Hood snapped out of it, seeing Conjure ready to kill Siren. Appa took the shape of a swordfish.

Conjure: Are going to MOVE now?!

Siren: Y…yes! I give up, I'm sorry!

Conjure: Heh…no, I don't think you are…but you will be!

She shoved the bladed fish downward. Instead of piercing Siren, however, it hit something else.

Jinx: N…no more…p…please…

Siren: M…mom?

Jinx had heard of the museum break in through former connections that she managed to resurrect for a time. She arrived just in time to see her daughter about to be murdered.

Jinx: Don't hurt my little girl anymore.

Blood ran from her shoulder where Appa had penetrated. Appa vanished and Conjure sank to her knees.

Conjure: I…I won't…I…

Conjure began crying uncontrollably.

Conjure: I didn't mean to…

The other members of Tartarus took the time to escape during the confusion, leaving Siren and Lupine behind. Jinx hugged her injured daughter.

Siren: You shouldn't be here, Mom…

Jinx: Neither should you…I can't stop them from taking you to jail, damn it. Why did you do this?

Siren: I wanted to know who Dad was…and I wanted to be like you.

Jinx: Nadina…my life was crap. You don't want to be me.

Siren shrugged weakly. Her shoulder hurt…

Siren: I was hoping to skip the crap parts. I'm sorry, Mom…

Jinx: I know.

The police came and took Lupine to jail while an ambulance took care of Jinx and Siren. Ebony hugged her shaking sister.

Ebony: It's okay…she's going to be just fine…

Everyone seemed to be okay, not lasting injuries. …well…no physical ones anyway.

**Tartarus H.Q.: Main Room**

Nemesis kicked the wall in frustration.

Nemesis: Great. Just fricking great! Melvin exploded, Siren and Lupine are in jail, and we didn't do a damn thing!

Squall: I stole some jewels from a case…

He held up some emerald and ruby necklaces and bracelets Nemesis snatched one.

Nemesis: Oooh…this one is going in my room. I take it back, that went well.

Phobos: I have to agree…but not for the same selfish reason.

Talos: What do you mean "went well"?! My armor has dents in it, the systems are damaged and we're down three people.

Squall: To be fair, Melvin wasn't really "people" in my book.

Phobos: We'll find someone else, no big deal. Then we break out the girls, as I had originally planned. We learned how they fight…and we got away with it. Next time, we'll do even better. And if there's a point afterward, we'll do better still. We've got this by the ass.

Nemesis: Eh, whatever. I'm going to go to bed now.

**Titan Tower: Conjure's Room**

Appa snickered in Conjure's head as she packed her suitcase.

Appa: _What's wrong, my little Debra? You know you enjoyed that earlier. Why so glum?_

Conjure said nothing, thought nothing. She was going home. …her mother was informed of what happened and she demanded her daughter come home for "treatment". She rolled her suitcase into the main room. Everyone was there.

Ebony: …sorry, sis…I…I had to tell.

Conjure: I understand, Arella. I…I am upset that I have to go, but…it's necessary. I've become a liability.

Hood shook his head.

Hood: Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?

Beast Boy: She just told us. She didn't want to leave.

Conjure wiped her eyes and forced a weak smile.

Conjure: I'll never forget the fun we had. You…all of you…made me happy, even if you didn't realize it. …M, I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and I…and I wish you and my sister the best of luck.

M: Thanks…you get better and come back quick, okay?

Appa laughed again.

Appa: _"Get better", I love it! Such stupidity all around._

Conjure: …that won't happen. I'm sorry…it…she's talking to me now...I…I'm not going to come back…and I'm not going to get better. …I don't think I'll be the same person when we meet again.

Hood: …don't say that, Conjure…

Conjure took her cloak off, dropping it.

Debra: My name is Debra Knight. …nothing more. Good bye, my friends. I'll miss you all.

After a big hug, Debra rolled her bag out the tower door.

Appa: _I'll miss this place…after I make you destroy it. We're going to have so much fun, you and I! Oh so much fun!_

Debra: …I somehow doubt I'll appreciate it much, Appa.

Appa: _You will. I promise you that._

A tear rolled down Debra's cheek as she rode Appa in giant bird form back to the house she was raised in…and away from the place she had learned to call home.

**END**


End file.
